That Whore You Hired
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Clearly, Kelly Kelly wasn't hired because of her wrestling skills...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bahaha, Kelly Kelly. That's all I have to say about that.**

**Oh yeah, this probably won't be updated often. Unless…**

Vince's phone rang on his desktop. "Hello?" he answered in a gruff tone.

"Dad? It's Shane. I'm supposed to call and ask you about that new girl we found at that fashion show last month?" Shane said from the other side of the line.

"Oh, Miss Blank?" Vince's body violently jolted before he could continue. "Yes, I have a meeting with her this afternoon, actually," he continued, regaining his composure. "I'm currently preparing the paperwork. Assuming she's as stunning as you all make her out to be, she should be singing on the dotted line when we're through. What did you want to ask about her?"

"Uh, dad, her name is _Barbie_. Stephanie is _not_ going to like that. A shitty name like that is really going to give the creative team hell. What the fuck can they do with a name like Barbie? Let me tell you, it isn't much," Shane explained.

"Hm, I suppose that is true. Barbie," Vince stopped again, another violent jolt running through his system. Shaking it off, he continued, "is quite an odd name. She's _very_ young, and I believe she's only nineteen…And she's blonde from what I've seen. I'm thinking about giving her a classic dumb blonde gimmick…" Vince took in another sharp breath after a third jolt ran through his body.

"Dad, are you alright?" Shane asked over the line, sensing that his dad was physically disturbed.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, son. Anyways, we're thinking of calling her Kelly Kelly."

"Kelly Kelly? What the fuck is that shit?"

"Shane! Is that any way to talk to your father?" Vince boomed, slamming the desk with his fist. Shortly after relenting his frustration onto the wooden surface, a fourth jolt surged through his limbs. "It's all a part of the plan. We have big things planned for Miss Blank if she surpasses my expectations in this interview."

"Dad, this is World _Wrestling_ Entertainment, not a strip club. If you keep hiring girls like this, you're going to be put on pay per view only, and RAW is going to have a _different_ meaning, if you catch my drift."

"Shane, I have to go," Vince said, his breathing getting heavier. "I'll talk to you later. Tell your mom I say hi."

After hanging up with his son, Vince leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over. He scooted his chair back a couple of feet.

A tall, slender blonde got off of her knees and stood up from under the desk. "So, Mr. McMahon, about my contract?" she asked before wiping her mouth off.

Vince put himself back in his dress pants and stood up. "Miss Blank, consider yourself hired."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you don't keep up on wrestling news, you might not understand this chapter. Let's just say it has to do with recent accusations against Ashley Massaro.**

**Ryan Mackenzie is the name that Ashley used to pose in Playboy under before she got to the WWE, in case you didn't know. And Candice Michelle was Mackenzie Montgomery. So if I use those names (for a reason), that's who they refer to.**

"Barbie! What on earth are you doing here?" Ashley said, hugging Barbie. "I'm assuming you go the job, then?"

"Of course I did, Ryan—I mean, Ashley," Barbie smiled, fixing her mistake. She was used to calling Ashley by her professional name.

"So, what have you been doing since Nici's business folded?" Ashley asked with a tone of spite in her voice. It wasn't directed at Barbie; it was about her previous occupation being ripped away from her. She made a lot more money with Nici and it wasn't as much work.

"Modeling, mainly. That's how they found me. I was doing a lingerie trunk show in New York and that Shane guy approached me. He said he was at the show to pick up something for his wife. Well let me tell you, he definitely wasn't screaming her name later that night in his hotel room," Barbie grinned.

"Nice work!" Ashley said. "How much did he pay?"

"Well, not so much in the morning, but I guess I'm getting a hefty check here every week," Barbie grinned, glad to use her conniving to make a buck or six hundred thousand. "But enough about that. Have you been able to put your escort skills to good use?"

"I just got with two guys. One of them is pretty famous, and my most recent one was kind of strange. My only advice to you is _don't_ fall in love with one of them."

"Love? I don't even know what that is."

"Good, because it sure as hell doesn't exist around here. Uh, have you seen Double M around here?" Ashley asked.

"Mackenzie? No, I like just got here. How has she been?"

"She's not whoring around as much. She's injured right now…I didn't know if she'd show up tonight or not. Did she tell you she's opening a strip club in her hometown?"

"Oh, do you think she'll hire me? I mean, if this doesn't work out…"

"Trust me," Ashley said, "with guys like _that_, running around…" She pointed to Randy Orton. "It _always_ works out."


End file.
